monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Anemone Girl/Isabelle
Isabelle is a friendly Sea Anemone Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Please accept this. It is pretty difficult to overcome my paralyzing venom… Fufuu.” (+1 Full Moon Grass) “Please accept this. It is what remains of a man I attacked earlier… Fufuu.” (+810G) “Please accept this. It is a part of my body so take good care of it.” (+1 Shady Tentacle) “I injured my tentacles… I would appreciate it if you gave me a herb.” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Fufuu, isn’t that kind of you?” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Well, don’t regret it later.” “Would you give me some funds? Even I relax in town occasionally...” (Give 486G?) *Yes - “Fufuu, isn’t that kind of you?” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Well, don’t regret it later.” “I’m a little hungry… I would appreciate it if you gave me a fish.” (Give Fish?) *Yes - “Fufuu, isn’t that kind of you?” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Well, don’t regret it later.” “Sometimes my tentacles get tangled up… When they do, they get stung by their own poison barbs. It’s horrible.” “These tentacles can reach pretty far away. When something gets close, it immediately becomes my prey.” “What was that Hermit Crab Girl thinking, trying to put me on her shell? Of course I ate her.” “Tentacles can be used for pleasure ans striking techniques. But don’t forget that dexterity is very important when using tentacle techniques.” “I tend to find everything very bothersome. So I am glad I was born a sea anemone. I can just forget about everything and my tentacles will catch prey all on their own. Being a sea anemone is sooo easy.” “Mermaids and Sea-Dwellers stats increase when they fight in the sea. Sea floor dungeons are no exception.” “Sea anemone monsters are generally uninterested in the affairs of others. We won’t just form some random group. That does not mean we are disliked… Honestly...” “You might think I don’t have many friends, but it’s just that making more friends is a pain. It’s not that I’m disliked… That’s not it...” “Even with this body, I can still move… But it is a hassle, so I don’t like to move very much.” “Anemones eat anything that stray too close.” “Even if my tentacles get torn off, they will grow back in a few hours. If a human loses a limb, how long does it take to grow back?” *It does not grow back - “Huh, really?! That’s terrible… I feel sorry for you.” *A few hours - “So we are the same?” (+10 Affinity) *A few days - “It takes that long? Then I’ll be careful not to tear off your hands or feet.” “My tentacles contain a paralyzing venom… Who do you think has the stronger venom? Me or a Jellyfish Girl?” *Sea Anemone Girl - “I would like to say mine is stronger, but… We both use the same venom so there is no difference in strength.” *Jellyfish Girl - “Why do you side with the Jellyfish Girl? We both use the same venom so there is no difference in strength.” (-5 Affinity) *They are the same - “Yeah, both have the same potency… After all, we both use the same venom.” (+10 Affinity) “Sea monsters are typically relaxed and do their own thing. When you live in such a huge place, the little details don’t seem to matter.” *I think we can be friends - “Well, no matter how easy-going we are, we still have to eat. So, will you let me eat you?” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t think we can be friends - “Really? Well, I don’t really care. I don’t make it a habit to be friends with my food.” “Sea anemones live everywhere, from the shallows to the deep sea. You will find us wherever you go. Does that make you happy?” *It makes me happy - “Huh? That actually makes you happy? Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” *It makes me sad - “Fufuu, it is terrible news for my prey. Your wailing is amusing to me.” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t care - “You don’t care? That hurts my pride a bit.” (-5 Affinity) “Doesn’t a sea anemone seem pretty similar to a vagina?” *They are similar - “Isn’t it? How shameless… Fufufuu.” (+10 Affinity) *They are not similar - “You sure about that? Hoora, take a good look… Fufufuu.” *I do not care - “Oh? You’re not very social… That’s not my type at all.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Isabelle: "There's no prey to catch here... Hey, please let me eat something." With Yume: Yume: "Sea anemones are so aggressive. Sea cucumbers are pacifists. We just want to live in peace." Isabelle: "I am carnivorous Are you trying to impose your selfish values onto me?". Yume: "Aren't you imposing values in return?" Isabelle: "That's imposing values onto values about values imposition! ... And now I can't remember why we're even arguing." With Kurage: Kurage: "Swish, swish..." Isabelle: "We're pretty similar in nature, but we seem to have completely different personalities..." Kurage: "Sway, sway..." Isabelle: "We're both species that ruthlessly hunt our prey, but... I wonder what makes us so different?" With Helen: Helen: "I think we're surprisingly similar." Isabelle: "We both sit in one spot, waiting for our prey... Fufuu, maybe we are pretty similar." Helen: "(If you come to the desert, I'll eat you.)" Isabelle: "(If you come to the sea, I'll eat you.)" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Sea Company" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi